storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Splatter and Dodge
|image1= File:SplatterModel.png |title2= |image2= File:DodgeModel.png |first_appearance= |last_appearance=It's Possible... |creator(s)=Britt Allcroft |nicknames=Splodge |gender=Males |basis=BR Class 08 |power_type=Diesel–electric |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0DE |wheels=6 each |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=British Railways |builder(s)=BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built=sometime between 1952 and 1962 |railway = The Mainland }} and (collectively referred to by as "Splodge", a portmanteau of their names) are two diesel shunters, who were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Biography ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' Splatter and Dodge are two diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge", claiming he did not have time to say both names. They did not take a liking to their boss when he collectively refers to them as "Splodge" and grew impatient with them when they asked him questions about his scheme. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and they were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. As time went on Splatter and Dodge spent their time mocking their boss and pointing out the flaws in Diesel 10's scheme causing Diesel 10 to lose his temper and cause trouble during his temper problems. The two eventually grew tired of Diesel 10 and when he tried to chase down Lady and , they refused to follow him and told him to do his own dirty work. What happened to them after that is unknown, although it can be assumed they returned to the Mainland. '' '' Dodge and Splatter first appeared on The Other Railway when , , , and went to find . Dodge and Splatter directed the four to the siding where Benjamin was : " ". The two later listened to tell the diesels at the Vicarstown Dieselworks about her past on The Mainland : " ". Splatter and Dodge later acted as bankers for when he got stuck on his hill : "Second Chance". Splatter was later sent to the Sodor China Clay Company to help while were being repaired at the Sodor Steamworks : "BoCo and Splatter. The two later helped at The Mainland Canal : "It's Possible...". Personalities Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire, but are also prone to making a mess of things. Despite initially siding with Diesel 10, they seem reluctant to destroy a fellow engine, even a steam engine, and eventually abandon Diesel 10 in the end. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. , , , , Ulli, the Mainland Diesels, are also members of this class. However, unlike the other BR Class 08s, Splatter and Dodge have been modified without ladders going up each side of their fronts. File:BRClass08.png|Splater and Dodge's basis Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both are heavily weathered, and both have their names painted on their sides in white. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Diesels Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge